


The Light Caressed the Curves

by mander3_swish



Series: RNM Painter!Alex [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Painter!Alex and Cowboy!Michael out exploring New Mexico and each other.





	The Light Caressed the Curves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/gifts).

> Written for lire-casander for the goodvibesinroswell Cosmic Love Exchange!
> 
> Used Smut Prompt List #11 and a bit of hand waving on the terrain and landscape of the area.

Alex was on the porch of the cabin when Michael's truck rolled up the drive. He was waiting for Michael to pick him up as they were heading out on a painting expedition to paint the wilds of New Mexico - basically a hike and some camping. He was hoping this alone time, away from everyone and everything would give them some precious bonding time and continue their journey of reconnection. Plus, he needed someone to help carry all of his shit.

What he wasn't expecting was the horse trailer being pulled behind the truck. 

Alex pointed at the trailer questioningly as Michael jumped out of the cab.

"What?" Michael just shrugged. "Thought we could cover more ground this way. And from the looks of all this stuff," he said, waving a hand at the gear on the porch, "I think I'll need help carrying all of this."

"Good idea, I guess." Alex sounded a little worried. He hadn't been on a horse in probably 20 years, let alone missing a foot.

"It'll be okay, Alex. I picked you out a good horse; she's calm, but responsive. You'll love her," Michael replied, as if reading his mind, trying to calm any fears.

"Can't wait." Alex plastered on a smile, in an attempt to be confident and sincere. "So where did you rustle up these ponies? Should I be worried?" 

"A buddy I used to work with at the ranch still lives in the area. He owed me a favor, so I cashed it in to hook us up." 

After packing everything in the truck, they headed south to the national parks near Carlsbad. 

The windows were rolled down, and the wind whipped through the cab, catching Michael's curls and making them dance around his face. Alex was mesmerized by the sight, and with only an am radio station playing country music softly in the background, the 2 hour drive was over in the blink of an eye.

After parking the truck and trailer, Michael unloaded the horses and got them saddled. Alex's horse was named Lucy, a beautiful dark gray and silvery colored Appaloosa. He stood at her head, feeding her carrots and an apple while Michael packed up the third horse, Rusty, with most of their camp gear and Alex's painting supplies. Michael's horse was a dark bay with a huge white star on his face, appropriately called Polaris. 

When Michael was done, he came over, his hands behind his back obviously hiding something. 

"Whatcha got there, Cowboy?"

"Got you a present, something to make you feel like you belong up there in the saddle." Michael presented Alex with his very own cowboy hat. It was sort of buckskin brown in color, a few shades lighter than his eyes. He couldn't get over how beautiful it looked atop Alex's head. 

Donning the hat, Alex asked, "So, how does it look?"

"Perfect." Apparently, Michael had a thing for men in cowboy hats too.

They hit the trail with no real destination in mind. Alex had packed a gps unit and a map in case they needed them, but he really wanted to explore and see where the landscape led them. And they were in no rush, so he had planned to stop and sketch whenever a scene or a moment caught his interest. He brought along watercolors and a sketchbook with thick paper to handle the wet medium. This was so he could do some quick studies, get a feel for the shapes of the landforms, the contrasts of the soft eroded hills against the sharp, jagged mountains rising behind them.

At one point, they stopped by a stream to give the horses a break. Michael found a shady spot and seemed to doze off for a bit. Alex couldn't help himself from sketching out his form, the curve of this neck peeking out of the collar of his shirt, the curls, the outline of his black cowboy hat, the soft folds of his faded blue jeans, and the scuffed up toes of his boots. He wondered if he'd ever seen Michael this relaxed before.

Later, after they'd made camp, ate some supper, and were sitting around the campfire, Alex asked, "Are you still glad you came along?"

"I could go anywhere with you, and I'd probably be happy."

"Did you just quote Bright Eyes at me?" Alex was surprised he even remembered the lyrics. That song felt like it was from ten lifetimes ago.

"Still true though. I would have followed you to the Air Force if my hand wasn't fucked." Michael could have gone on with all his declarations, but Alex leaned into his side, bringing a hand up to Michael's cheek. 

"I'm glad you were here safe though. Gave me something to hope for, to keep me going during those long days and nights out on secret missions, not having to worry that you might not be here if I made it out alive."

Michael's lips met Alex's. It was soft and tender and perfect. Michael deepened the kiss, his hand finding the back of Alex's neck, pulling him in closer. Alex's lips parted and their tongues playfully touched and slid against the other.

They laid back on the blanket then, Alex half on top of Michael, comfortable enough to just enjoy making out under the stars. Alex worked one hand under Michael's shirt while the other had a firm hold of his curls. Michael soon worked a hand down the front of Alex's jeans. He didn't have much room, but he tried his best to make it feel good for Alex.

Alex pulled back from the kiss with a gasp. "Mmmm, Michael, fuck. That feels...fuck…" It was simultaneously too much and not enough. 

He rolled off to the side and worked off his jeans, along with his boots. Michael just sat there watching, so when Alex was done, he had to do that for him too. When they were both undressed only from the waist down (it was getting cooler out the lower the sun sunk behind the hills in the distance), Alex came back to straddle Michael's thighs. He took Michael's cock in his hand and started working him to full hardness. He ran a thumb over the slit, gathering a bit of pre-come to help his hand slide a bit better.

Michael hissed at the sensation, loving every second, but wanting more. He always wanted more of Alex.

**“You’re really going to make me beg for it?”**

"Not at all." Alex leaned forward, his hot breath ghosting along Michael's neck. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you might not be able to sit in a saddle all day tomorrow." 

Michael let a moan. That's just what he wanted.

"You want me to save a horse, and all that?" Alex continued, his words teasing to match his hand stroking Michael's cock.

"Yes. That. Absolutely," he agreed. "Need you."

Alex was slow and gentle with Michael until he wasn't. He started off fucking into him with long tortuous thrusts as he wanted to draw it out, make Michael beg for more. That only lasted until he became consumed by the clenching heat around his cock and he couldn't hold back from pounding into Michael, the slap of skin and the muffled grunts of Michael the only sounds that made it to his ears. 

The campfire was reduced to dying embers by the time they both came, Michael first with Alex riding out the waves of his orgasm before coming too. After he pulled out, he wiped Michael clean, his gentleness returning now that he was coming down from the highs of pleasure. Then he somehow managed to get them both into the tent before they passed out on the blanket with little protection against the cold.

When Michael crawled out of the tent in the morning, he found Alex in his element, in his new state of being. He'd set his easel up with a small, primed masonite canvas, and was painting away. The early morning light that peeked over the mountains cast the valley in such beautiful colors and accentuated the textures of the brush and the exposed rock about halfway up. 

But Michael's favorite part, of course, was that Alex hadn't bothered to get dressed, even though the morning air was still a little chilly. The light caressed the curves of his arms, back, and ass - truly the most breathtaking part of the whole scene. What made it all even more stunning was his new cowboy hat atop his head. 

He came up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing in against Alex's back. "You looked cold, thought I should warm you up," Michael whispered, nipping at this ear.

"I'm still pretty hot from last night," he teased. "How're you feeling?"

"Cosmic," Michael replied with a proud smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Lire left me some really nice encouraging comments on my first 3 RNM (malex) fics during RNMweek19, so I thought I'd flesh out one of those stories a bit further as a present! Hope you like it! This isn't as finessed as I'd hoped, but I did try to keep it fluffy and angst free and good vibe-y so we could all have a break from the heartache! 
> 
> And then @eveningspirit posted an awesome illustration of painter!Alex for my Cosmic Love Exchange gift - truly helped me push through and finish this today!


End file.
